


thousand miles away

by juvenileDREAMS



Series: Huening Kai-Centric drabbles collection [5]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bittersweet Ending, Hurt Huening Kai, Keyword: Reunion, M/M, star-crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juvenileDREAMS/pseuds/juvenileDREAMS
Summary: They meet again after years being apart.





	thousand miles away

It’s midnight when he sees Kang Taehyun standing outside of his door. Apparently Soobin, Beomgyu, and Yeonjun had let him in with minimal questions. Huening sits down his bed with his hands crossed together, eyebrows rising in question.

"So, what story did you tell them to be let in?" he asks.

"I told them I was a friend,” Taehyun says, shrugging. “They are very protective of you."

“Yeah, well, you can’t blame them for protecting their own,” Huening mutters. "They're my family now."

Taehyun stares at him. "And me?"

Huening doesn’t want to answer that. He doesn’t want to tell him just how deeply he feels about him. Taehyun was the first person who accepted him as he is. The first ever person who he could call a friend. Taehyun was his soulmate—the person he loved with all his heart.

But it was a long time ago before Taehyun decided to let him go.

So why does his heart feel such pain when he sees him staring with those sad eyes of his? Why does he want to have him back into his life? Why does he want the impossible to happen, something beyond the bittersweet glance, beyond the aching caresses?

"I care about you," Huening says simply. “Even though I shouldn’t, you know that, right?”

When he finishes, Huening hugs him. He doesn’t know why, but it just feels right to have him between his arms. Taehyun pulls him closer, arms reaching out to engulf him deeply. He can feel his heartbeat, faster than it should have been. And without even realizing it, Huening tilts his head a little to connect their lips with each other.

Huening has no way to know why he does something so unthinkable. Perhaps it’s the instincts to taste him again, or perhaps it’s just his heart. He gasps when Taehyun returns the kiss in full. The kiss deepens even more as he holds onto him all the more fiercely, breathing raggedly.

Later, whether it’s seconds or minutes, he pulls away and rests his forehead against his.

"I’m sorry," he whispers. “But I must leave now.”

"Taehyun," he calls out his name in a voice low enough not to be overheard, "Why? Why you have to leave again?"

He leans down to kiss his lips again, loving and tender.

"Because I need to save us—save you."


End file.
